The Beginning of the End
The Beginning of the End (The End Of The Beginning) is the eleventh chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Statistics *'Cover Characters:' Yamato Agari and Rune Kodaira *'Cover Tagline:' "The Changing Perpetrator. It's Changed, Hasn't It? Our Relationship, That Is." *'Page Tagline:' "A Proposal!!!" *'Ending Tagline:' "To Only Prevent This Battle! Next Time: Part One Is Complete!!" Plot In the forest of Mt. Fuji, God Ultimo and Demon Spider are in a deadlock as Yamato Agari asks how he and Rune Kodaira should settle their fight. Rune said that he thinks it will be best if they get married, but Yamato rebuffs the proposal, asking if it's even possible for to that. Rune says it is possible, claiming law and ability can't decide matches and are not the root of challenge, emotions and feelings are, then an explosion erupt from their battle. As rocks from the battle flies towards the mountains, Roger Dunstan laughs at the sight of the fight, calling it magnificent and asks if Milieu thinks so too, which he does, announcing the beginning of the One Hundred Machine Funeral - which will change the world. Opening his gauntlets to manifest different kinds of swords and gun ties together, Milieu said that good and evil are in every era and world, the values differ depending on each, and in order to learn which which the strongest Dunstan gave many dôji to many masters and summons them to this time. Milieu said that two clashing sides were lured here today and draw out the others masters and dôji to developing a an unstoppable battle - the Hundred Machine Funeral, the final battle between good and evil. With eagerness and sightly mad look, Dunstan agrees with Milieu, proclaimed the time has finally come for him to find the ultimate answer to the question that has been burned within him for so long. In the forest, a nerving Regla laments that even though Yamato said that he wouldn't let the rest of The Good Dôji Club interfere or help, he states that they didn't just come here to watch the "two idiots and their lovers' quarrel". However, Ekoda Shin chastises Regla for saying such a thing and inquires if he forgotten their purpose, Pardonner reminding him that they're here to capture Dunstan and prevent the Machine Funeral. Koun Shakujii said for that to happen, they cannot let those two die, no matter what, but Goge recalls that it won't matter which side will fall, without either one the power of the Dôji themselves will destroy the world no matter what. He said they will protect everything - if it is an evil dôji - while holding on to Hana Koganei and Edile, but Hiroshi Kumegawa says that the bad guys will notice all the noise. Machi Shina agrees and thinks if they come, they won't be able to contain the outbreak. Although Slow assures it's not a problem and mentions that no matter what happen, Ultimo is the greatest good dôji, and the enemy has no time and space manipulation and no one can beat it, believing they will be over long before the rest get here. On the other hand, Service whines that they won't be doing anything and compliant how he wants to show his abilities. However, his master, Yoichi Oizumi reminds him that he already used his power, only to make Service scoff and say that was nothing. Yoichi also says that they still don't know how this will turn out, to Service's confusion. Sophia claims that they won't know anything until it actually happens, and wonders if they will even know what the end will be, which Musashi Murayama agrees and compares it to their future. Back at Yamato's and Rune's fight, Yamato says that he understand hoe Rune, but he does feel the same way and that he can't not returns Rune's feelings. Rune asks him why, Yamato begins to say it's because that present "him", but Rune cuts him off and pleads to him not to say it. Rune says that he already knows and that doesn't need to see it, his eight eyes can see inside of Yamato's heart. Rune proclaimed that "dirty, filthy, hateful" woman, Makoto Sayama, has complete control over Yamato, much to his anger. As Rune groans in frustration, he questions why is it like this and yelled how he can't stand it, he sees that Yamato's mind is always on Sayama and his head is overflowing with thoughts about her. Crying, Rune insanely declares to Yamato that the only choice he has is to wipe that all away by killing Yamato and then die himself or his feelings of jealousy will never be erased. Rune attacks Yamato with Electric Octospear, but Yamato transports out of way and yells at Rune for trying to do such a thing or even thinking of that. From behind, Yamato tries to punch him while Eco screams at him not to do it, but Demon Spider pierced through God Ultimo's stomach with Giant Spider Slayer, causing Yamato to cough up blood. Rune inquires to Yamato that he saying the can he read people's hearts, no matter where Yamato's disappear and reappear, he will always see where he will be. Rune says that that God Ultimo can't stop time now, since he hold Ultimo's spirited sphere within his grasp, and warns that if Yamato even has one weird though, will destroy it instantly. He threats that until Yamato tells him what wants to hear, Ultimo is his prisoner, and he warns that goes to the The Good Dôji Club too. Machi claims Rune got checkmate and Hiroshi asks Eco what should they do. Eco said that whatever they do and whatever happens, they have only one path. Shakujii say that no matter what happens, Yamato and Rune cannot be allowed to die, and as Musashi stays silent, Yoichi states it's unavoidable, the Six Perfections has to go help. Meanwhile, Regla is in disbelief and sweats in panic, yells how ridiculous this is and asks the others how did space-time manipulation lose. Pardonner only sighs and dryly quips how the battle was a quick decision and that was an upset victory. Slow is furious and can't believe that Ultimo lost, exasperating what will they that do now with this kind of handicap. Service is worried, guessing its the master fault for this to turn out this way, commenting how scary this is, but Goge disagree and smiles, states that this been complete settled yet. He said Yamato would certainly win if he stopped time, and the enemy would have be completely stupid not to notice. Goge sincerely says that he see now and understand the reason why Ultimo chose Yamato as his master, but Service doesn't understand, asking what does he mean. Sophia answers for Goge: it's love, saying that if Yamato won with underhand means, then Rune would be unsavable. He said that since Yamato is a "good" dôji, true victory is to break through the enemy's heart, to fight with love; so even if he dies "good" does not lose. Suddenly, Rune solemnly asks why after all the bad things he did to him, why does Yamato still hold so much kindness for he in his heart and cried. The dôji are pleasantly surprised by the outburst, Yamato said that he doesn't know, that's just how he feels, touching Rune. Out of nowhere, Demon Spider is slice in half by Vice, to Yamato's horror, as Rune murmurs that the pain hurts and then crashes into the forest. Smirking, Vice states he wasn't planning to make his move and stay hidden a little longer, but can't believe the One Hundred Machine Funeral is here and it is already starting. Vice tell Yamato was close to win over Rune, but he has no uses for someone who is so easily appeased by the enemy. Vice menacingly proclaimed he will kill each and every one of the good dôji a hundred times himself, startling them as the they ready to fight. Yamato looks down at a unconscious Rune and Jealous, but then K appears on his motorcycle and leaping into the air, laughing the sight and promise to keeping piling up all the pain and suffering on Yamato as punishment for all the times he made a fool of him up until now. Directly glaring at them, Yamato angrily glare at Vice and K, cursing them that he will kick their butts all the way to the end of time. This frighten K, but Vice confidently tells Yamato to go ahead and try it if he can, and transformed into Demon Mask with K. Yamato screams that he can and will, but causes a distressed Eco to suddenly dash forward, inwardly warns Yamato not to let the enemy provoke him or vice versa. Eco thinks that there's still a way out of this to save them all, but if he snaps then all will be lost.He recalls on that day a greatly injured boy from the future, Musashi, appeared before his normal little sushi restaurant. Musashi told him that today, on May 6, 2012, space-time distortion caused a huge scale cataclysmic eruption will occur, and because of that world line, six billion people will die. Eco said that he's fine as long as he can change fate even a little is enough, but to truly save the future they need Ultimo and Vice. Eco said that they are the only ones that can really save the future as their powers of good and evil are absolutely vital as he loudly tell Regla that he is counting on him and asks him to lend him his strength as the two starts combine. Characters in Order of Appearance * Ultimo (God Ultimo) * Jealous (Demon Spider) * Rune Kodaira * Yamato Agari * Roger Dunstan * Milieu * Regla * Shin Ekoda * Pardonner * Koun Shakujii * Goge * Hana Koganei * Edile * Machi Shina * Hiroshi Kumegawa * Slow * Service * Yoichi Oizumi * Sophia * Musashi Murayama * Vice * K Category:Chapters